A Bizarre Adventure
by Crystalmaiden62
Summary: Blair Reedman, only thirteen, some how survives getting to the Doctor Who world when she falls through a crack in the time vortex. Curious on how she managed to survive, the Doctor takes her with him with Rose. No OC romance, just friendship. More inside.


Crystalmaiden: At last, I'm able to post this.

Anna: Um... Crystal? Why is Blair wearing green today? You made wearing a black sweater, right?

Crystalmaiden: I know but this is the prequel to the Alone in Unova story. The first season of _Doctor Who_ with Rose. At that time, she's thirteen so naturally she looks different.

Anna: Oh, that makes sense.

Crystalmaiden: Yeah, so here's a little summary for the story.

Summary: Before Alone in Unova, she first started traveling with the Doctor at age thirteen. Some how surviving a fall through the time vortex, she finds herself in the basement of the store where Rose works in the first episode. She comes from the real world, where _Doctor Who_ is a TV show but the problem is that she's only watched the first episode. Enjoying the bizarreness and praying she survives long enough for the Doctor to bring her home, she wonders how she had even survived and is looking for answers.

Crystalmaiden: Well, that's about it, I suck at summaries. It's basically the first season as told by another person, a kid.

Anna: Okay that makes sense.

Crystalmaiden: Okay then, time for the disclaimers then start the chapter.

Disclaimers: I don't own Doctor Who, characters, or any other references in this like Alice in Wonderland. The only people I know are Blair, Maggie, and Blair's parents.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Blair and Rose<p>

"Come on, Blair. Just this once?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!" I crossed my arms, glaring at my friend, Maggie. Its Christmas Eve and I'm spending time with my best friend before my family comes over for the Christmas party tonight. We just got back from the mall for a last minute sale and I helped her buy the first season of her favorite TV show, _Doctor Who_. I'm kind of regretting it now. Why she likes that show, I'll have no idea and I'm not sure I want to but that hasn't stopped her from trying.

"Please, Blair. Just episode one." Maggie begged, grabbing onto my teddy bear.

"What's so good about this anyway?" I asked as Maggie stared at me.

"Have you seen an episode before?"

"Only one second and I saw a giant, red spider." I said, shuddering slightly at the memory. I hate spiders! Actually, I'm afraid of insects in general, like if a butterfly flies by me, I'll jump.

"Blair, that's just one episode." Maggie argued, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. She knows my fear of insects, seeing me jump in fright many times through the years we've known each other. "Trust me, this one is a good episode. You'll get hooked after this."

"Okay, just one episode." I said and Maggie jumped and nearly threw my teddy bear out the window in her excitement to get to the DVD player if I haven't caught it. "Okay I said I'd watch it, I didn't say that you could throw away Mr. Fuzz."

"Sorry." Okay, I said I'm not sure if I want to know why she likes the British TV show but now watching it, I kind of can see why she likes it. She's a SyFy lover, that's why we're friends. I can see the SyFy nature of the show, not only the prospect of time travel but traveling to different planets and fighting monsters and aliens. Then, before I knew it; the episode was done and the only thing I was greeted to was Maggie with a satisfied smirk on her face. "So, what do you think?"

"It was okay." I said, looking away but I can feel the blood rushing into my cheeks. Like I'd admit I like it after putting such a big fuss.

"Come on, Blair. I know you like it." She grinned poking my cheek.

"Stop it."

"No."

"Stop it."

"No."

"Stop." I caught her hand and glared at her. "Okay, I like it. I really like it. Happy?" She just grinned and looked at her watch.

"Well, I've got to get going." She said getting up. "You've got that party in an hour and I'm sure your parents don't want me around for that."

"Come on, my parents like you. At least more than they who shall not be mentioned." I said with a sigh, thinking about a certain group of friends I'm still questioning on why I'm friends with them; they're just real jerks.

"Blair, Christmas is a family thing. I've got my own family to go back to. Besides, you've got a huge family thing tonight; what more can a girl want?" Maggie said as I got up too.

"Yeah, you're right but I would like some peace and quiet. Every time the adults talk it's like they're fighting, not having a friendly conversation." I sighed, grabbing my bag. "But that doesn't stop me from walking you home."

"Fine." She said and we ran downstairs.

"Mom, I'm heading out!" I yelled into the kitchen to see my dad finishing the last bits for the party tonight. "Where's Mom?"

"Ran to get some oil and vinegar; we ran out." My dad answered, turning to me. "So, where are you going?"

"Walking Maggie home." I answered, gabbing my favorite, warm, thick, green jacket.

"Just get home before the party starts." Dad said called out, coming out of the kitchen to see me out. "Oh, and make sure to call me when you're on your way back."

"Sure thing, Dad." I said and we left the house. Maggie's been one of my best friends for years but lately, things have been very dull. I mean, living on Southern California is nice and all but Canyon City has to be the most boring place in the U.S. Sure we've got a beach and we're at least an hour away from all the good theme parks but nothings fun anymore. Everything else cost a lot of money and is too far for me since I can't drive till I'm seventeen or whenever I get my permit. I tried to make every day seem fun and exciting but it's just not possible to keep doing it.

There just isn't anything fun anymore for me until I grow up. I talked to Maggie about this and she agrees and she's got a point when she said that the only fun thing to look forward other than holidays is that anime convention in the next city but that's once a year. Well, at least with the introduction to the _Doctor Who_ TV show, at least I have something to look for when things get really loud at the party tonight. I left her at her place and made my way home, not really looking forward to the loud talking. The streets were quiet now; everyone must've left for different parties by now. I walked pass the library again only to have a light catch my interest.

It's a weird light. I mean, it's coming from a weird looking crack coming from the base of a tree since in the park next to the library. It didn't look normal at all; in fact I can even feel a wind coming from it. There was a little blue light from what I can see so I knelt down to see what it was. It was like looking into the eye of the storm from above but the usually the eye of the storm is calm. This was stormy inside and a few lighting bots would come from the cloudy circular walls. It's like nothing I've ever seen and being the impulsive little girl I am, I reached to touch it. Curse my impulsiveness.

Next thing I knew, I was falling. Well, I'm not sure falling would be the right word for this. In fact, I feel I'm just rolling around to the point I feel sick. I didn't know what would happen when I stopped but I just wanted this feeling to stop before I end seeing my lunch coming to greet me. Finally, I stopped I wasn't happy with my landing; I landed on a pile of cardboard boxes.

"Damn, what the heck happened?" I asked out loud, getting up.

"Hey!" I turned to see a blonde girl in a pink jacket running but what caught me was that she spoke in a British accent and her voice sounds very familiar. "What are you doing here? You're not allowed to be down here and the stores closing." I felt really numb when she came to me, not because I landed in a place I didn't belong but who was standing before me; Rose Tyler from _Doctor Who_. I must've had a weird looking face because she looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Where am I?" I asked, slowly. This is too much, one minute I'm in a park and next I'm in some kind of basement with someone who looks like Rose Tyler or at least the actress who plays her.

"How did you get down here?" She asked, checking to see if I was hurt.

"I'm not sure, I don't know how I got here." I asked, looking at the ceiling I fell from to see nothing at all. What the heck?

"Anyway, let me just find someone then I can take you to the police and they'll find your parents." She said and I finally got to see my surroundings and I didn't like it. We were in what seemed to be a hallway full of manikins covered in different clothes I guess weren't in fashion anymore but watching the episode I know where we are and I wanted out. I already don't like manikins to begin with.

"Listen, we've got to get out of here." I said, tugging Rose's arm. "It's not safe here." This is exactly like the TV show, well at least without me but still. I can't explain it, really I don't believe it, but if this is the TV show then our lives are in danger.

"What you taking about?" Rose asked as she walked forward down the hallway and with me holding onto her sleeve, I went with her too. Sure, walking into a room full of killer manikins isn't the best idea but I'd rather be with someone than being alone for them to pick me off and I don't even know if there are more near the elevator. Coupled with the fact of knowing about the killer manikins and that it's kind of dark, I'm really freaking out deep down!

"Wilson!" Rose called as we got to a red door but as she tried to open it the door she just came through near where I landed slammed shut.

"Eek!" I jumped and clung to Rose for dear life.

"Oi, what the matter? It's just the door." Rose said, trying to comfort me while still looking startled. We ran to the door and tried to open it but like the episode, the door wouldn't budge even though (and I'm sure Rose knows this) it's supposed to be unlocked.

"I told you." I whispered, feeling a chill run down my spine. A sound of something being knocked over made me jump again and I hugged Rose from behind.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Were you with someone when you got here?" Rose asked kindly as I shook my head. I doubt anyone would have been stupid enough to jump after me into what ever I fell in. "Is that someone muckin' about?" Rose asked, now slightly scared and when she tried to go further to investigate, I held her back. "It's okay, don't worry. It's probably just some students pullin' a prank."

"Do you have a key to get us out?" I asked looking around in case the manikins started to move again. "I don't like it here."

"Ssh, it's okay." She said, I must be close to tears at this point but I really wanted to sob when she went further down the hallway and again I followed her. Maybe not the best decision of my life. Rose was now most defiantly on edge as she called out to whoever was inside with us; sad she doesn't know there's more than one and they're deadly. I looked behind me to see a manikin turn its head to look at us, at least I think they were. Rose seemed to feel their presence and it was creeping us both out but it was even worse since it was moving to face us. In fact, a few were starting to move already as we started walking backwards, away from manikins. "Okay, you got me. Very funny."

"I don't think this is a joke." I said, hearing how fast my heart was going in my ears.

"Of course, it's a joke. It has to be." Rose said, looking for who might be responsible for this. "Alright, we got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's, is it? Derek, is this you?" I gave a shriek as I notice the manikins behind us were advance towards us. It wasn't long before we were cornered against the wall and those evil manikins raised their arms to attack us. Rose stood in front of me and all I could do is just hold onto her hand. 'Please, let the Doctor come!' I prayed, I really wanna cry. 'I don't wanna be killed by a dummy!' I jumped, for the third time, as a large hand grabbed Rose's hand; the same one I was holding. We looked to see none other than the Doctor, leather jacket and all.

"Run!" He hissed and we ran out of there and I could hear the hissing of air as the manikin cut through a pipe.

"What the heck?" I screamed as we ran, seeing the manikins behind bars trying to get at us. I must've missed it because I don't remember this in the episode.

"Don't talk, keep running!" He yelled as me as I looked back to see the army of manikins running after us. I really shouldn't have skipped P.E for that desk job in the office. I mean, I'm good at running but I suck at long distance. Thankfully with the Doctor, got to the elevator but the manikin army was right behind us and, like in the TV show, one manikin managed to get its hand through as we got inside and the Doctor caught it. But with the arm in the way, the door couldn't close. I don't know what compelled me to do it but I punched that arm to pop it off and the door closed.

"Ow!" I cradled my red hand as Rose came to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, never punched anything before." I said, looking down at my bruising hand.

"That was nothing, I had it all under control." The Doctor said as I stared at him.

"Yeah, and that thing was trying to grab ya." I said turning to look at the Doctor. I don't know what the hell is going on but my only way home has to be with the Doctor's help; I can't think of any other way.

"You ripped his arm off." Rose stated, both shocked and appalled.

"Yep." Was the only reply as the Doctor threw arm at her. "Plastic."

"Very clever, nice trick. Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" Rose asked still in denial.

"How can they be students?" The Doctor asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, the proof is lying there in you hand." I said, edging away from it.

"I don't know."

"Well you said it, why students and if so why not involve her in this?" He asked pointing his thumb at me.

"Hey, I'm not a part of this. One minute I'm on my way home for a Christmas Eve party, touched a weird crack, fell through what looked like a stormy vortex, I think Maggie called it the time vortex, and landed here. If anyone needs answers, it's me and you're the one who's gonna give it." I said as the Doctor stared at me.

"You fell through a crack in the time vortex?"

"I just said that." I said as he just stared at me.

"'Cause, to get that many people dressed up and being silly they gotta be students. And she's too young and small to be involved." Rose answered, not listening to what the Doctor and I just said.

"Hey, I'm 5'2 thanks and I'm thirteen." I argued, glaring at Rose slight. I hate it when people call me small; all my friends are taller than me and they're younger than me.

"That makes sense, well done." The Doctor said, smiling at Rose before looking to me. "You, stay with me."

"Is that really a good idea?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Thanks but really, shouldn't she stay with me. We need to get her to the police to find her parents." Rose pointed out.

"They're not students and this girl's parents aren't even here; not even in this dimension I think." He said, grabbing me so I stood next to him.

"Well who ever they are, when Wilson finds 'em he's gonna call the police and I'll report a lost child." Rose said as I rolled my eyes. How can she still think he's alive after we saw that manikin chop that pipe in half that might have been us? Plus, how did she miss the little bit about my parents in the different dimension?

"Who's Wilson?

"Chief electrician."

"Wilson's dead." The Doctor bluntly pointed out as he pulled me out of the elevator with him the moment the door opened.

"Oh, that's nice. Telling someone that a person they know is dead because of a bunch of killer manikins. What a great sense of humor you've got." I said sarcastically, glaring at the Doctor slightly.

"She's right, that's not funny. That's sick." Rose said as she stepped out of the elevator, still holding the plastic arm.

"Hold on, mind your eyes."

"I've had enough of this now." He ignored her as he moved us away and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the buttons on the side of the elevator causing it to break. He pulled my arm again and dragged me away. "Who are you then? Whose that lot down there? I said 'who are they'."

"I don't think he's gonna answer any time soon." I pointed out as let him drag me down a hallway with Rose following. This is kind of like going to the mall with my friends only we're not running for our lives from killer plastic.

"Oh, I'm gonna answer. They're plastic, living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He pulled out what looked like a bomb from his jacket to show to us. How did fit that in there, it didn't look like it was even there. "So, I'm gonna go upstairs with this little girl and blow it up."

"I have a name!" I growled as he let go to open the door for Rose.

"And we might go die in the process but don't worry about us, no. You go on, go on. Go have your lovely beans on toast." He said, ignoring me as he pushed Rose out the door. "Don't tell anyone about this because if you do you'll get the killed."

"Again, that's nice." I pointed out as he closed the door. Notice the sarcasm dripping from my words. "Aren't you going to ask for names?"

"Oh, your right." He said, opening the door again and this time I popped my head out too. "I'm the Doctor by the way and this is…"

"Blair Reedman."

"Blair. What's your name?" The Doctor asked as we looked to Rose, who looked stunned.

"Rose."

"Nice to meet Rose. Run for your life!" He said, closing the door before turning to me. "Well, come on." He just ran off and all I can really do is follow him up the stairs.

"So, what's your plan?"

"Simple, get to the roof, destroy the relay device, and pray we live.

"What?" We got to the roof pretty quickly, mostly because of the manikins trying to get through the doors to the stairs to stop us and we're running for out lives. "Doctor, please tell me the TARDIS is near by."

"No and I'm gonna have a lot of questions after this." He said, placing the bomb on the small building thing that led to the stairs.

"Oh yes, I'll answer all your questions if we make it out of this alive!" I yelled as he stared at me.

"Do you like yelling?"

"No, it's the fact I might die is freaking me out." He just shrugged as he grabbed me again.

"Let's just get going." He ran, pulling me along, as we jumped onto the next building.

"That's it."

"Not just yet." He pulled me to the door leading to the stairs of the building and we managed to get inside, with the help of his sonic screwdriver, just before the explosion happened.

"You had a plan this whole time, didn't you?" I asked as we walked down the stairs, he was busy using his sonic screwdriver to disable the security cameras before we passed.

"Of course, didn't I say so?" I rolled my eyes as I continued to follow the Doctor. It didn't take us long to get out of the building since there wasn't any killer manikins. It was lucky also that we managed to get out without being spotted anyone since they were too busy trying to stop the fire. The TARDIS sat there, waiting, at the entrance of an alleyway. I may have only gotten into _Doctor Who_ in that last hour but I can appreciate the fact of the TARDIS being bigger on the inside than on the out. I ended up popping my head out through the door to see the differences and even knocking on the outside walls closest to the door.

"Are you done yet?" The Doctor asked, as I turned. I kind of forgot he was even there. "So, let's get started on the question. How did you get here?"

"I told you, I fell through a crack in the time vortex near the base of a tree. At least, I think it was."

"Yes, but how did you survive? It should've killed you, without any protection." He said, bleeping his sonic screwdriver at me. "You're just an ordinary human, nothing really special."

"Gee thanks." I said, crossing my arms. "Further more, I'd like to let you know that whatever dimension I'm from has this world and your adventures as a TV show."

"What?" He asked as I raised an eyebrow at him. "So you're telling me that your world has all my adventures as a thing you watch on the telly?" I nodded as a huge smile broke his face. "Fantastic, anything's possible in this universe."

"Yeah, being sucked through the time vortex that was near the base of a tree. This is like a weird version of _Alice in Wonderland_. God, I can't believe I made that comparison." I said, a little sad that I compared my situation with my one of my favorite books.

"No, it's nothing like that book. For one thing, you're not Alice and believe me, I've met her." The Doctor said, got to the controls in the center of the room.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have made that comparison." I sighed as I moved to lean against the rail. "So, how are you going to get me home?"

"What?"

"How am I getting home? That crack I fell through vanished after I landed in the basement so I can't go that way." I said as the Doctor kept working on something.

"That's for later, unless…"

"Unless?"

"You'd like to keep on traveling with me after this." I stared at him, was he serious?

"I think I forgot to mention that I've got a Christmas Eve party to go to." I added, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Didn't you say that you know this show?"

"I've only watched one episode; this episode." I added again as the Doctor just stared at me.

"Well, I'm sure that I'd mention that the TARDIS is also a time machine." Yeah, I think he did at the end. "Well?"

"Okay, fine but you'd better take me home at the right time and place. My friend told me about your problems with piloting this thing."

"Hey, it's called the TARDIS." The Doctor said as I nodded.

"Okay, but again you'd better promise me right now." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I promise." I nodded and joined him at the controls, throwing my thick jacket and hanged it to the railing so I was on my long sleeved green shirt.

"So, what are you doing now?"

"I'm trying to trace a signal from the last remaining plastic from the shop." He said fiddling with the controls.

"The one you left with Rose, then we should go to her place."

"Yes but after something like this, she'd be smart to throw it away by now."

"Well, she did but it's there and I bet you the signal will be coming from her place." I said as the Doctor shook his head and patted my head.

"Think what you will, I know I'm right." He said returning to his work. "Anyway, I've traced a signal to a apartment complex. Let's hurry and get going."

"Right." I followed him out of he TARDIS and all the way to the apartment. I should tell him that we're going to Rose's apartment but I'll let the Doctor be surprised. We finally got there and he started to examine the cat-flap, pushing it to make sure it was opening. I was about to say something when someone from the inside moved the cat-flap up and since I was standing, I couldn't see who it was but I knew for a fact it was Rose. I smiled at the Doctor as he got up and the door opened and Rose stood there, looking at little shocked.

"What you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Told you." I said crossing my arms. Rose looked glad to see me, maybe because she left me with a strange man that we both have no real idea about. I've only seen one episode so I really don't have much to know him well.

"Well, what'd you do that for?" The Doctor asked, as if it was her fault.

"Because I do." She said looking annoyed now. "I'm only home because someone blew up my job."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said, rubbing the back of my head. Since I was there, I kind of have a hand in that.

"I must've gotten the wrong signal." The Doctor thought out loud as he turned on his sonic screwdriver. "You're not plastic, are you?"

"Doctor." I hissed as he knocked on her forehead to make sure she wasn't plastic. Really, you'd know if someone was plastic.

"No, bone head. Bye then; let's go." He's ignoring me again.

"You two, inside. Right now." She commanded, not really giving us much choice as she dragged us inside by our sleeves.

"Who is it?" That was Jackie and watching the episode with Maggie, I really hated this lady. She's always trying to get money out of something while I was watching this. Her daughter just managed to escape with her life and all she's thinking of money she'll get from what happened.

"It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry and he brought another girl who was there as well. Just give us ten minutes." Rose said, walking on as the Doctor and I made to follow her.

"She deserves compensation." Yeah, my annoyance with her begins.

"Oh, we're talking millions." The Doctor added sarcastically, I really like this guy right now.

"Yeah, let's just say that." The Doctor smiled at me and patted my head. Jackie cleared her throat and we just looked at her.

"I'm in my dressing gown."

"Yes you are."

"And nice color by the way." I added, looking away but the Doctor looked back to see she was still staring at him.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom."

"Yes, there is." God, he's thick but she's sick.

"Where anything could happen." Okay, I feel sick. Its like she doesn't know I'm here!

"No." The Doctor concluded, leaving after Rose as I stared at her.

"You're sick." I added to her and I followed him and Rose.

"Don't mind the mess. Do ya want a coffee?" Rose asked, trying to clean up a bit before speed walking into the kitchen.

"Might as well thanks, just milk thanks."

"I'll have milk, I don't like coffee." I said sitting down on the couch as the Doctor picked up a magazine.

"We should go to the police. Seriously, all of us."

"That won't last, he's gay and she's a alien."

"You read that stuff?" I asked, looking repulsed at the magazine.

"What, and you don't?" The Doctor asked as I shook my head.

"I really don't care about celebrities. If I know something about them, its because I watched it when my mom watched it."

"Good, keep it up." He said as I stared at him but shrugged.

"I'm not blaming either of you, even if it was some sort of joke that just went wrong." Rose continued on.

"Sad ending." The Doctor completely ignored looking at a book before looking at an envelope. "Rose Tyler."

"Do you really have to snoop through people's things?" I asked, he's worse than my cousins, who tore my room apart to find nail polish. This guy just looks through stuff in a stranger's home.

"Ah could've been worse." He ignored me as he looked at himself in the mirror. "But look at the ears."

"I think they're okay." I pointed out as the Doctor smiled at me.

"Lucky be a lady." He picked up a deck of cards and started fold them into his other hand.

"How'd you do that, I never got that."

"Anyway, if we are gonna go to the police, I wanna know what I'm saying and we still have to find your parents, Blair." Rose pointed out, not noticing the Doctor and I weren't really paying her much attention. "I want you to explain everything."

"Maybe not." The Doctor muttered as I shrugged again. He really doesn't want to get her involved for her own safety. A suddenly scuttling noise behind me made me jump off the couch and I look at the Doctor, who looked curious and went to investigate. "What's that then? You've got a cat?"

"No." Like it had been shot out of a gun, a plastic hand came flying at the Doctor's through and he turned to I could help him remove the arm. But it had a death grip on his throat that I couldn't pull it off. It's a wonder how Rose thought we were okay as she brought out the cups.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out. You know the saying 'give a man a plastic hand'." She muttered as she walked by. Seriously, how can she not notice the Doctor was in trouble when his face is turning red from lake of air? "Anyway, I don't even know your name and I let you take Blair with you. Doctor, what was it?"

"Okay lady, are you stupid? Something's wrong here." I asked and she looked annoyed but I didn't care. I yanked as hard as possible on the arm and chucked it only to have in float in the air for a second, aim for me but missed and flew right at Rose's face. The Doctor and I came and tried to yank it off but it wouldn't budge and we ended up falling onto the coffee table. I could feel my arm throbbing in pain as the Doctor and Rose tried to pull off the hand but she was pushed onto the couch fighting the hand. Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started beeping it and the hand let go of Rose. The hand seemed to react with the sonic screwdriver and the Doctor placed it in its palms and it finally stood still.

"It's alright, I stopped it. Take a look, see." He threw the arm at Rose who still looked scared but I don't blame her. "Armless."

"Ya think." Rose smacked him with the plastic arm as I got up. My own arm really hurts. "Blair, you're bleeding." I looked to see a bit of blood on my green shirt and there was a cut on the fabric. "Come 'ere, I'll clean it up."

"No time." The Doctor grabbed me and we ran down the stairs with Rose following us.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off." Rose argued, hot on our tail.

"Yes we can, here we are; this is us swanning off. See ya."

"I really don't have a choice in the matter but whatever." I point out with a shrug.

"But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me!"

"Yeah and him too." I added as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Ten out of ten for observation." The Doctor muttered and I had to fight back a giggle but the Doctor smiled at me knowing I was holding it in.

"You can't just walk away, it's not fair! And Blair, she can't keep going on like this, she's hurt."

"Nothing a bandage and a good clean up can't cure." The Doctor pointed out and he's got a point.

"You've gotta tell me what's going on."

"No I don't." We finally got out of the building but Rose was still with us.

"Alright then, I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone and you've got Blair from her parent's so that's kidnapping." Rose threatened as we kept walking. "You said if I did that, I'll get people killed. So you're choice. Tell me or I'll start talking."

"Wow, willing to have people die for this. Have you ever heard the phrase curiosity killed the cat?" I asked as the Doctor nodded.

"What she said. Is that supposed to sound tough?" The Doctor asked, sarcastically.

"Sort of."

"Doesn't work." The Doctor grinned as I sighed.

"It was worth a try, I'll give you that." I said to Rose, who gave an unsure smile. Really, the Doctor keeps trying to keep her out of his business and I help a bit but she's still going at it. Well, she's gonna be a part of the show anyway so what's the point.

"Who are you two?"

"I told you, I'm the Doctor this is Blair." The Doctor said, simple.

"Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor said, grinning as Rose stared at him disbelief as we kept walking.

"The Doctor."

"Hello."

"There's no point, no one knows his name." I pointed out as the Doctor patted my head again.

"And let's keep it that way."

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Rose asked, thinking he was joking.

"Sort of." Her smile faded when she noticed he wasn't joking and looked to me and I shrugged again. I'm not gonna have all the answers; the Doctor is still a mystery to me.

"Come on the, you can tell me. I've seen enough." She pointed out, and she's right. She's nearly died twice now. "Are you the police?"

"No, I was just passing through."

"Yeah, and what cop will wear all black leather like this?" I asked pointing at the Doctor.

"We're both a long way from home."

"But what have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?" Rose asked, a little confused and scared. Again, I don't blame her.

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were an accident, you got in the way. That's all. Even Blair's taking her situation well." I took the plastic arm and smacked the Doctor upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"She just got attack and near killed by a plastic arm and we nearly got killed by manikins last night, not to mention we blew up her work. Cut the girl some slack." I said as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"She's right, it tried to kill me and I want answers!"

"I was after me, not you!" The Doctor pointed out as Rose looked slightly offended as I faced palmed. "Last night, in the shop, I was there. You two blundered in, almost ruined anything but it's a good thing I found Blair. This morning, we were tracking it down, it tracked me down. The only reason it fixed on you, is that you met me. I couldn't follow Blair because she was with me all this time."

"So what you're saying is that the _entire_ world revolves around you?" Rose asked sarcastically, thinking this was some kind of joke and if it wasn't for Maggie showing me this episode, I'd think the same thing.

"Sort of, yeah."

"You're full of it."

"Sort of, yeah."

"Are you gonna keep saying that?" I asked as he grinned at me.

"No."

"But all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?" Rose asked as I sighed.

"Just the three of us."

"What, you're on your own?"

"No, I've got Blair." The Doctor pointed out. "Well, who else is there. I mean, you lot and all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly. When all this time, underneath you there's a war going in!"

"Hey." Rose took the plastic arm from the Doctor and stared at him. "Start from the beginning. If you're gonna go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that. But if we do, how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." The Doctor said simply.

"So that's radio control?"

"Thought control." The Doctor said and I shook my head.

"I'm just gonna go with it, last night proved it can happen. The hand was an added bonus." I looked at Rose to see she was shocked. "Are you okay there, Rose?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rose said calmly. "So who's controlling it?"

"Long story."

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies what's that about?" Rose pointed out, trying to what the heck is going on. "Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" I couldn't help but laugh at this. Yeah, rule the world by taking away shopping. Women would create a mob to stop this from happening? As for me, if they took my ability to buy manga and movies, I'd join the mob.

"No." The Doctor laughed, it looked like he was enjoying himself and I'm glad for that. "It's not a price war." Yeah, I like this happy side of him. "They want to over throw the human race and destroy you." And they're the mood kill, I can't say I didn't see this coming. "Do you believe me?"

"No." Rose said simply and I'd I've to admit, I'd be surprised if she said yes because then something might change.

"But you're still listening." The Doctor pointed out as Rose stopped and the Doctor pulled me along with him.

"Really though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?" He finally stopped to turn to Rose to think for a second how to explain what he was.

"Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" Rose looked very confused, the same look I got when I was watching this scene I think. "Its like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like its standing still. I can feel it." I noticed, for the first time how old the Doctor looked. He wasn't a man around his thirties, he looked much older as he said this. He look Rose's hand, maybe he's hoping for her to feel it too. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour. And the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you, me, Blair; clinging to the skin of this tiny little world and if we let go," He let go of his hand and I looked up at him to see he didn't look better but still, "that's who I am, and I've got to get Blair home. Now forget me and Blair, Rose Tyler. Go home." He said waving the plastic hand and walked off to the TARDIS. I turned to look at Rose sadly and ran to follow the Doctor. I feel a bit for Rose. Who wouldn't be interested in learning about the Doctor after that speech?

"Are you alright?" I asked as I got into the TARDIS and saw he was at the controllers with the plastic arm on a scanner.

"Hm, oh course. Why won't I?"

"You just looked really sad." I said but he didn't look at me this time. "Look, whatever your past is you honestly don't have to tell me. I can find out later. But I think you should let Rose travel with us. I'm not sure if I'll keep traveling with you once you get me home but at least you'll have company if I do." The Doctor just sighed and pulled out a first aid kit out from under the controls. Where was that anyway? There isn't any room under there. Is there?

"Come 'ere." I sat down on the bench, at least I think it's a bench, and rolled up my sleeve to see the cut still there. "This might hurt, there's a bit of glass in there." I nodded and closed my eyes, gripping onto the seat to as he took out the bits of glass from my cut.

"Thanks." I said as he grinned at me. It didn't take long for him to remove the glass pieces from my arm and we went back to the controls only to find the arm had melted.

"No, the arm isn't enough." The Doctor sighed as I looked at the mess. "The signal isn't strong enough."

"So we need to find another living plastic piece for this to work." I pointed out as the Doctor nodded examining a monitor.

"Blair, look." I moved to look at the little monitor to see a moving signal.

"Guess we've found our another living plastic." I stated as the Doctor looked excited.

"Yep, looks like it's stopped at a restaurant." A restaurant? Rose!

"It's with Rose!" I yelled as the Doctor stared at me, shocked. "We've got to get there right now!"

"Right." The Doctor nodded moving to pilot the TARDIS and I nearly fell back as the TARDIS jerked around before stopping. I ran out with the Doctor and we managed to get into the kitchen when one of the workers spotted us.

"Hold it, what are you two doing here?"

"Oh, we're just delivering some wine." I made up quickly as the worker raised an eyebrow at me.

"You? But you're a kid."

"Sorry, she's niece." The Doctor pointed out, what looked like a black leather wallet and showed him something.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know a health inspector would be coming." The worker said, rubbing to the kitchens and gave a bottle of champagne to the Doctor. "Here, with our regards." With that he ran back to his post as I stared at the little leather wallet.

"What was that all about?"

"Psychic paper." The Doctor said, handing it to me and I only saw a blank piece of paper. "It shows people what I want them to see."

"Funny, it's blank." I said, handing it back to him as he stared at me.

"What?"

"It's blank." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at me but nothing happened to me.

"Are you sure you're human?"

"Of course, doesn't that screwdriver tell you that?" I asked as the Doctor looked through the door before looking to me.

"Yes it does but it doesn't make sense how you survived and now this."

"Well, I'm not complaining. It may help in the long run and I'm alive because of it." I said with a shrug as the Doctor nodded.

"We'd better help Rose. Looks like a friend of hers is a living plastic." I looked around the door to see he was right. Rose's boyfriend clearly looked like plastic, even from here. It's a wonder that Rose hadn't noticed before.

"I know you have an idea so you'd better do it now." I pointed out as the Doctor grinned, ready with the bottle of champagne.

"You'd better stay here." I nodded and watched from behind the door as the Doctor went to Rose and the fake Mickey. Once the fake Mickey realized it was the Doctor, all hell broke loose. The Doctor fired the cork out of the bottle and it seemed to merge into Mickey's plastic head before he spat it back out. 'Ew.' I thought, shuddering slightly. The plastic man turning his hand to something like those paddles you use to take out pizza from an oven and smashed a table. The Doctor went at him and put him in a headlock but with a pop, the Doctor pulled off the fake Mickey's head. The man closest to the Doctor and the head scream and the body began to attack on its own. I looked next to me and saw a fire alarm. I've always wanted to do this. I pushed it and entered the room.

"Everyone, get out now! Fire in the kitchen!" I yelled and everyone except Rose and the Doctor went out screaming. They ran to me and dragged me along as the plastic body was trying to find its head, which the Doctor had under an arm. We got out the back and I held the door close as the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and locked the door.

"Fire in the kitchen?"

"Don't ask." I gasped as the Doctor turned to Rose, tried to open a gate.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing! Come on!" Rose shouted, franticly trying to yank off the lock on the gate.

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor corrected, casually walking to the TARDIS.

"Use it!"

"Nah, tell ya what. Let's go in 'ere." Rose stared at us as the Doctor unlocked the door and we walked in.

"We can't hide in a wooden box." Rose pointed out and ran back to the gate, tugging at the lock again. "It's gonna get us!"

"That's it." I walked out and I dragged Rose back to the TARDIS. "Come on Rose, I trust the Doctor. He's saved our skins twice already and this'll make it a third time. You've got to trust him."

"Yes, but how is being in a wooden box gonna," Rose gasped as we entered the TARDIS, "save us." I bet the Doctor gets a kick at people who come in and seeing their reactions to the TARDIS. She ran out and I know for a fact that she's busy looking at the TARDIS from the outside to see how small it was. "It's gonna follow us."

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door. And believe me, they're tried. Now, shut up a minute." The Doctor pointed out as he went to work on the controls. Rose looked amazed, horrified, and shocked as she looked around the inside of the TARDIS.

"Don't worry, I was like you when I came in here for the first time." I said, patting her shoulder as I walked pass her and went to the Doctor's side. "Are you sure this'll be enough?"

"Of course. See an arm is too simple but a head is perfect." The Doctor stated, wiring the head to the controls. "I can use it to trance the signal back to the original source." He then turned to Rose, looking ready for anything. "Right, where do ya wanna start?"

"The inside's bigger than on the outside?" Rose asked as I nodded.

"Yes."

"It's alien?"

"Yeah." I point out, leaning against the controls.

"Are you two aliens?" Rose asked, looking at me.

"Her, no. Me, yes." The Doctor pointed out as I nodded. "That alright?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, isn't it." I added but Rose gave me a look that wasn't good, she's really freaked out but I bet isn't mostly because of her boyfriend.

"It's called a TARDIS, this thing." The Doctor pointed out, looking at the ship around him. "T A R D I S, that's 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space'." Rose began to break down slightly, the cold hard fact that her boyfriend was taken by aliens settling in. "That's okay, culture shock. Happens to the best of us." I rolled my eyes before smacking the Doctor's arm. "Ow, what was that for, Blair?"

"You moron, she's worried about her boyfriend."

"Did they kill him, Mickey?" Rose asked, looking very scared. "Did they kill Mickey, is he dead?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that." I smacked the Doctor again before moving to take Rose's hand in comfort.

"Don't worry, Rose." I said, trying to give her a reassuring smile. "Your boyfriend is alive. I'm certain of that."

"Thanks, Blair." Rose said, gratefully before turning on the Doctor. "He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head, they copied him and you didn't even think. And now you're gonna let 'em melt."

"Melt?" The Doctor and I turned to see the head was melting and it looked really disgusting. "Ah, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor ran to the controls and started working franticly.

"What're you doing?"

"Reviving the signal, it's fading! Blair, flip those switches there."

"I thought you said, it was perfect." I pointed out, doing as I was told.

"Yes, but its heating the plastic and melting." The Doctor pointed out as Rose watched us. "Wait, I've got it…" He looked at the monitor before groaning. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" The TARDIS began to shake, signaling we were moving. "Almost there! Here we go!" The TARDIS stopped and I gave a sigh of relief. "Come on, Blair."

"Right."

"You can't go out there! It's not safe!" Rose screamed after us before following us out. The look of shock returned to her face as she looked around us. We were at a completely different location near the river, is it the Thames.

"I've lost the signal, I was _so_ close." The Doctor groaned as Rose looked to me.

"We've moved! Does it fly?"

"Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand."

"Kinds of like teleporting, I guess." I said with a shrug.

"But if we're… somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose." Rose pointed out as the Doctor looked annoyed.

"It melted with the head, are you gonna witter on all night? Blair barely asked a single question." The Doctor asked, annoyed as I rolled my eyes.

"That's because I know what's gonna happen, you twat."

"What?" Rose asked, looking from me to the Doctor and back. "You knew these things were gonna happen?"

"Yes and she did a very good thing for keeping her mouth shut about certain events." The Doctor said, nodding to me as Rose came to stand right in front of me.

"You knew about those things in the shop and about Mickey?" Okay, Rose looks really scary when she's mad.

"Look, I'm sorry but really what am I supposed to say? I thought I hit my head when we first met and I was with the Doctor most of the time. But I just want to let you know that Mickey is alive and well; a bit freaked but alive." I said as Rose looked suspicious. "If you want proof, I know the conversation you had with your boyfriend when you told him to throw away that plastic arm last night. He wanted to take you out to the pub up you refused and he went because they was a game or something last night." Rose stared at me shocked. "I only know what's gonna happen today, I don't know anything beyond that but please believe me that Mickey is alive."

"Okay, thanks Blair." She said before looking to the Doctor, looked annoyed at I was wasting time explaining stuff to Rose. "If you are alien, Doctor, how come you sound like you're from the North?"

"Lots of planets have a north." The Doctor pointed out.

"What's a police public call box?" Rose asked as I looked at the Doctor.

"It's a telephone box, from the 1950s. It's a disguise."

"Okay… and this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?"

"Nothing really." I said with a shrug as the Doctor nodded.

"Yep, it loves you. You've got such a good planet." The Doctor answered. "Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air; perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein planets rotted, so Earth… dinner."

"I don't want to think of Earth on a silver platter." I said, shutting my eyes. Trying to get the image out of my head but it still came with a side dish.

"Anyway of stoppin' it?"

"Anti-plastic." The Doctor grinned as he pulled out a capped test tube filled with a blue liquid.

"Anti-plastic?"

"Anti-plastic." The Doctor grinned triumphantly but it soon left him. "But first I've gotta find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hold on… hide what?"

"The transmitter." I pointed out, looking at it. Hoping the Doctor will get a clue; but I doubt it.

"That's right, the Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?"

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." He paced as I pointed to Rose, where the transmitter was and she got it. "A huge circular metal structure… like a dish…" He stopped and I could almost laugh as he turned to that his back was facing the transmitter. "Like a wheel, close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible."

"Um, Doctor." I said pointing behind him.

"What?" I kept pointed behind him till he turned and saw the London Eye. How can you miss that? It's a giant Ferris wheel! He turned back to us, grinning from ear to ear. "Fantastic." He grabbed Rose's hand and she grabbed mine as we ran across the bridge to the London Eye. I really shouldn't have skipped gym class for that desk job in the school office; still lots of practice coming up.

"Think of it," The Doctor said, as we got to the London Eye, "plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing, waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones the wires, the cables…"

"The breast implants…" Rose added as I started at her.

"How do we fight the breast implants?" Rose giggled as the Doctor smiled slightly.

"Still, we've found the transmitter." The Doctor pointed out as we looked behind us at the London Eye. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." I turned and saw Rose go to look over a wall and I followed to see she was looking down at a manhole.

"Doctor, Rose found away down!" I called as the Doctor came over and looked down to see it too.

"Looks good to me."

"Well, lets go." We ran down to the manhole. We climbed down and I felt really nervous. This is really dangerous, I've already nearly died earlier and I'm not sure how long I'll last. Still, one thing I've learned from Maggie with all her talks on _Doctor Who_ is that the safest place to be is at the Doctor's side. We entered a room that was really hot; makes me glad I'm not wearing my jacket. In the center of the room was a thing of hot melted liquid, like the stuff that the terminator used to kill himself in the second movie.

"The Nestene Consciousness," The Doctor pointed out for Rose since I already knew what it was, "that's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature."

"Well then, tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." Rose said, unnerved by the scene around her.

"I'm not here to kill it, I've got to give it a chance." The Doctor said before turning to me. "Blair, you stay here."

"No, if there's one thing I remember from my talks with a fan of yours is that the safest place to be may be by your side and I'm sticking there." I said, determined before the Doctor sighed.

"Alright but keep calm." I nodded and we followed him down closer to the Nestene Consciousness.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract." The Doctor announced. "According to convention thirteen of the Shadow Proclamation." The liquid inside the vat moved in response in a way I couldn't understand but from watching the TV show, I kind of knew the answer. I don't speak plastic. "Thank you. That might my companion and I have permission to approach."

"Oh my god." Rose ran and I looked to see Mickey sitting on the ramp below us. The Doctor rolled his eyes before we followed Rose. "Blair, you were right. They kept him alive."

"Yeah, that was always a possibility." The Doctor pointed out. "Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"You knew that and you never said? At least Blair was nice enough to tell me he's alive." Rose shot back.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" The Doctor asked, as the two of us went further down to the Nestene Consciousness. We soon got onto a platform to face up to the Nestene Consciousness. "Are we addressing the Consciousness?" The liquid flared up slightly at this. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" The blob roared aggressively and I rolled my eyes at the Doctor.

"Good job, Doctor. You've annoyed him; at least I think it's a him." I hissed at the Doctor.

"Don't start, Blair. And you don't give me that, it's an invasion." The Doctor said looking to me then the liquid below us. "Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!" The plastic liquid below us moved and roared really angry now, bits of liquid splashing out of the vat. "I AM TALKING!" Wow, the Doctor looks really cool when he's taking charge. I can see why people like the Doctor. "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf- please, just go."

"He's right." I pointed out next to him. "I'm gonna ignore that he called me and many others stupid but we're just beginning. I'm sure something good can come from us. So please, don't invade our planet."

"DOCTOR! BLAIR!" I turned to her but something grabbed me from behind the waist and I looked to see I was being held by what looked to be a manikin. Looking to the Doctor, he was being held too and one of the manikins took out the anti-plastic from the Doctor's jacket.

"That was just insurance! I wasn't going to _use_ it!" The Doctor called as we struggled against the grips of the plastic figures that held us. The blob growled again, looking angry now. "I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm no!" The blob didn't seem to think so, looking extremely angry now. "What do you mean?" A door above us opened and there stood the TARDIS. How did they get a hold of it? "Oh, oh no… honestly no! Yes, that's my ship." The blob roared at the Doctor again. It seemed angrier at the Doctor than anyone else in this room. "That's not true. I should know. I was there, I fought in the war; it wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" Anger filled me, since when was this anyone's fault. This thing who was supposed to be a higher being than humans is acting like a six year old who got in trouble and placing blame on someone else.

"Seriously, it's no one's fault if a planet dies! Sometimes things can't be help! My mom taught me that and seeing as you must be thousands of years older than me you must know it too!" I yelled down at it as it roared at me. The Doctor stared at me, almost sad but I don't understand why.

"What's it doing?" Rose shouted above us.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology. It's terrified! It going to the final base! It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just let it, now!" The Doctor looked to me, guilt filled his face. "I'm sorry, I promised to get you home for Christmas with your family and we're gonna die here."

"Don't say that! We can't die here!" I yelled, trying to be brave but I'm scared out of my mind. I can feel my tears running down my face as I struggled and kicking the plastic figure holding me. The Nestene Conscious began shooting out what seemed to be a lightning bolt out and went above us.

"It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!" I struggled and kicked harder but I'm really fed up with being held captive. I bent down and bit the hand of the plastic figure but it didn't do anything but hurt my teeth.

"Blair! Doctor!"

"Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!" The Doctor yelled as I looked back to him. The roof by the stairs collapsed at that moment, blocking their way out.

"The stairs are gone!" Rose and Mickey ran to the TARDIS only to find it locked. "I haven't got the key!"

"We're gonna die!" Mickey whimpered, resigned to his fate. God, and I was worried about a Christmas party a few hours ago. Now, I'm gonna die I really wanna see my family again; I don't care how loud they are. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to my mom or brother before I left. My parents are gonna tear the city apart looking for me. I looked to the Doctor who looked really guilty and I tried to smile but all I can think of are my parents and my big brother. I'd give anything to see them again. "Just leave them! There's nothing you can do!" I heard Mickey yell above us and I looked to see Rose running with an axe to the other side near a chain.

"I've got no A levels, no job… no future. But I'll tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team." She grabbed the chain after hacking the thing that kept it there and grabbed hold. "I got the bronze!" I'm kind of envious of Rose as she got to swing across on the chain. The Doctor pushed the plastic figure holding him into the blob of liquid plastic before he pulled the one holding me and we pushed just in time to duck out of the way as Rose came swinging in and hitting the dummy holding the anti-plastic and it fell in the vat of living plastic.

"Oh man." I gulped, I watched as the plastic below me screamed in pain as the Doctor caught Rose in his arms.

"Now we're in trouble."

"Let's get out of here!" I screamed as the living plastic being exploded and we ran to the TARDIS. The Doctor quickly unlocked the door and we all rushed in.

"Blair, hold that switch there!"

"Right!" I ran to do as the Doctor ordered and we off. We're alive! Thank God, we're alive! I wanted to dance and I smiled at the Doctor who gave a small smile back. As soon as we landed, Mickey and Rose went out first so I got to talk to the Doctor. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that." The Doctor pointed out, as I walked over to him. "You wanna go home?"

"What, no. Why?"

"You were scared, more than you've ever been in your entire life." The Doctor said, looking serious. "You're just a kid, you've got school."

"Yeah, but isn't this a time machine?" I pointed out. "As long as you get me home on Christmas Eve of 2008 in my dimension before I turn fourteen, I'm good. Besides, this is just a taste of some of the different things you'll be seeing. From what I've heard there are far worse things than a Nestene Consciousness out there. I might learn something out there." The Doctor stared at me, then smiled.

"Alright, but when you want me to stop fine. Oh, and good little talk earlier." I grinned and hugged the Doctor.

"Thank you so much." I said as he grinned down at me and we made our way out of the TARDIS to see Mickey freaking out and Rose looking proud of herself.

"Nestene Consciousness," He snapped his fingers, looking pleased, "easy."

"You two were useless in there. You'd be dead if it weren't for me." Rose pointed out, looking very proud.

"Yeah, thanks a million." I said, waving to Rose.

"Thank you." The Doctor said, looking grateful. "Right then, we'll be off. Unless, I don't know, you could come with us."

"Come on, Rose. You were awesome back there." I said as Rose stared at me and the Doctor.

"This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere, any _when_ in the universe; free of charge." The Doctor pointed out, smiling.

"Don't! They're aliens! They're things!" Mickey panicked as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, I'm human. You really need to see a doctor." I said as the Doctor grinned down at me.

"He's not invited." The Doctor added. "What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh, anywhere."

"Any _when_ too. This thing's a time machine." I pointed out, patting the TARDIS.

"Is it always this dangerous?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I added, smiling. Mickey freaked out and held onto Rose by the waist staring at the Doctor fearfully; kind of like my cousins when they watched a scary movie.

"Yeah, I can't. I've gotta go and find my mum and someone's gotta look after this stupid lump." I couldn't help but laugh at this. Mickey really wasn't the bravest boyfriend on the block.

"Okay, see you around." The Doctor said before I stopped him.

"Did we forgot to mention it's a time machine?" I reminded as Rose stared at me, a smile growing on her face and turned to her boyfriend.

"Thanks." Rose said to Mickey, who looked confused and worried.

"Thanks for what?"

"Exactly." Rose said and she ran into the TARDIS with us and I hugged her. This was going to be one bizarre adventure; I like it!

* * *

><p>Well, that's chapter 1. Hope you guys like it.<p> 


End file.
